the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Philippe Jean de Normandy
Philippe Jean de Normandy (6th July 1727 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman, who currently holds the title of Duc de Guise, due to his sister not being able to produce an heir. He is a grandson of Louis XI from his mother, Madame Premiere, Marie Amelie. Reign of Louis XI - Marquis de Longueville Philippe Jean was born on the 6th of July, 1727 on a warm summer day at the Château de Saint-Etienne. His birth was celebrated lightly, as he was the first son of Madame Premiere. The Marquis was educated and seen to by governesses and tutors in the Château de Saint-Etienne. He never grew close to his siblings, and often confined himself to his own chambers. Many courtiers saw this as scandalous due to his rank. Though, Philippe did not care and continued this lifestyle until aged twenty-three, when he moved out to the Château d'Aubry in the Duchy of Guise. The Château was gifted to him by his Father for his twenty-second birthday. There he spent his days wallowing in his own self-pity, reading for large amounts of time, and studying astronomy like his Mother. He refused to attend Court, even after receiving letters from his family. His own servants thought of him as "dull." Reign of Louis XI - Duc de Guise These acts continued much throughout his adult life. Philippe's name was never brought up at Court, and if it was, the conversation ended quickly after. His actions of seclusion made him seem "unworthy" of his rank within the Court. Though, after the death of his father in 1767, his newly acquired "Duc" title led his reputation from disastrous to favourable. However, this did not tempt him to return to Court, and he stayed in the Château d'Aubry. Marriage The Duchesse of Normandy, Philippe's sister, spent a considerable amount of time trying to find a suitable wife for her heir. Philippe's looks were not something to rave over, and most found him considerably ugly. He often had his painters make him look better than he actually did. Though, this did not matter as a marriage offer for the Duc would have been strictly financial or favourable for the two houses. In the early months of 1767, the Duc d'Auvergne offered his daughter, Sophie Gabrielle, to the Duchesse de Normandy. The young Madame of Montpensier was considered highly beautiful, though her attitude and rebellious behaviour at the Abbey, where she resided, caused for great concern for a marriage proposal. Nevertheless, the Duchesse of Normandy accepted the proposal from the Duc. At the time of their wedding, the Duc de Guise was thirty-eight, while Sophie was only fifteen, making him old enough to be her grandfather. They were also first cousins twice removed. Though, this was not an uncommon practice. The Duc and Madame were married in Paris, a meeting spot between the two greater houses, and Sophie was taken to the Château d'Aubry with her husband. Philippe showed little interest in his new wife on their first night together. However, he completed his duty and the Duchesse was soon announced pregnant. Roughly two months later, the small Duchesse miscarried. Philippe was disgusted with her, thinking it was her fault for the miscarriage. He began to abuse Sophie, hitting her daily, slurring insults, and also raping her multiple times. He refused to see her, and made the Duchesse stay in her chambers with the doors locked from the outside. He often "forgot" to tell the servants to feed Sophie, causing her to become incredibly thin. Philippe wrote in his journal about his feelings towards the petite Duchesse, calling her "blank and dull" towards him. He recorded his abuse towards her in his journal as well. During one of his visits to the Duchesse, he impregnated her, and his heir, Alexandre Fontaine, was born in December of 1767. Content with his new son, Philippe Jean left his wife to do what she pleased. He stopped locking her in her own chambers, beating, raping, and starving her. Though, she was still forbidden to leave his Château. As the Revolution went on, the Duc made sure he stayed at d'Aubry with his wife and child. He wrote later on in his journal about not being arrested saying that "no one cared to remember him." In 1771, the Duc let his wife leave the Château to attend Court after much begging on her part. He did not write to her at all once she arrived, and it is most likely unknown to him if she even arrived. The Duc continued on with his boring, daily life while his wife began to grow favour within Court. Issue To his marriage with Sophie Gabrielle, he had one child, which was brought to full term, with their styles at the time of their birth; * Alexandre Fontaine, Marquise de Longueville (7th December 1767 - Present) Styles and Titles * '''6th July 1727 - 3rd January 1767 '''His Lordship, Marquis de Longueville * '''3rd January 1767 - Present '''His Grace, Duc de Guise Category:Imperial Household Category:House Normandy Category:1700s births Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Army